


12:09 AM

by feeling_pink



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 12:09 am is when I started writing this which is why its the title, Crying, F/F, Have I already posted it despite knowing I should wait? Also yes., I already did this fic but with less me projecting and more fluff, Not Beta Read, Pining, as per usual I'm misusing the tagging system so ill go now, go read that one instead I think it might be better, hope you like the fic!, i almost forgot that one, legit though it s the whole story, listen I cry too much so guess what? Webby gets to do it in the fic, listen im just being sad about an unrequited crush I haven't gotten over like a loser, should I wait to post until I've read through it for mistakes in the morning? Yes., so much pining, weird midnight thoughts, yeah no all the grammar and spelling is probably atrocious ill fix it in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeling_pink/pseuds/feeling_pink
Summary: Webby Vanderquack is in love with a girl and she had already decided there was nothing she could do about it.OrWebby's midnight thoughts about a certain crush of hers.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	12:09 AM

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my gay clown-foolery instead of writing a chapter for my theater ducktales fanfic like I said I would this week.  
> Hope y'all enjoy!

The first thing she notices is the heavy feeling in her chest, and more specifically her heart. 

Next is that she's crying. Tears running down her face and clearly not planning on stopping. 

Feelings are so confusing. 

One minute you’re fine, listening to music while absentmindedly rereading a book you've already read 8 times. Then some falling in love song comes on for that musical your brother is always talking about which made you think about the person you happened to fall for. Then immediately after a song about unrequited love from a girl and you stopped reading the book a while ago because everything is so complicated and gosh darn it, you love her.

You love her.

_Webby_ loves her.

Webby Vanderquack is in love with a girl and she had already decided there was nothing she could do about it.

~

Love might seem like a strong word. Webby begs to differ.

Sure, she’s a teenager, what could she possibly know about love?

But really is there a better word for it? 

What was love if not a simple smile leaving her breathless? What was love if not thinking about her laugh hours after it happened? What was love if not overthinking, and flushed faces, and staring for a little too long? 

What _was_ love?  
~

It was always 12 am with these thoughts.

It was always a love song that made her emotions flare way more than they should.

It always started with crying and ended with reflection. 

~ 

Lena.

Lena, the girl she was in love with.

Lena, the girl she was in love with, meant everything to her.

How could she not? 

Lena was her first friend, besides the triplets. ~~And let's be honest, the triplets were more like siblings to Webby.~~

Lena was rebellious, and cool, and creative, and her very best friend in the whole world.

Lena who made her heart skip a beat, smile when there was nothing worth smiling about, and who she thought about at times such as these

Lena meant too much to Webby. Too much for her to lose her.

~  
Technically speaking, Webby had lost her. 

It was excruciating.

Sure, she had never really gotten past the denial stage and kept looking for her even when something inside of her told her to give up and move on.

Thank goodness she hadn’t listened to that voice. 

Thank goodness she got her friend back. 

~

So maybe they would never be more than best friends. 

Maybe that was fine.

Sure, love songs made her cry a little too much. Maybe she'd have a hard time moving on, but that was okay.

… 

Right?

~

Webby was scared.

She tried moving on, and it worked!

For a week…

Then Lena did _something. Anything._ And now she was back where she started.

~ 

She’d tried moving on a few times now.

It always worked… until it didn’t.

Lena didn’t even have to do anything extraordinary, a simple joke or kind gesture would send her falling down the same rabbit hole all over again. 

~

Maybe she’d never really “moved on.”

Just convinced herself that she wasn’t in love for a short amount of time before it became apparent those feelings never left.

Maybe… she couldn’t move on.

~

Webby didn’t want to move on.

Was that selfish? To want to love someone?

Was it selfish to kind of like the weightless feeling of being in love? To like the butterflies that would dance around in her stomach? To like seeing all the little details that made up Lena?

~

Webby knew a lot about death traps. And the McDuck family. And Lena.

Webby didn’t know about this.

Feelings were so complicated. Webby didn’t understand them.

That thought was terrifying.

~

Actually, maybe it was alright.

Webby didn’t know. She’s a teenager, she didn’t _have_ to know.

She could figure it out along the way, and she knew a few things so far, so naturally, she’ll know more as time progresses.

~  
Webby did know she was in love.

No one else knew.

That was for the best. She could figure it out on her own.

Who knew her own feelings better than herself anyways?

~

Webby had decided something.

Lena meant so much to her as a friend. 

She couldn’t threaten that for anything.

Before anything else, Webby loved Lena platonically.

Was it more than that to her? Yes. Would she try her very best not to show it out of fear of rejection? _Yes_.

So instead she would be the very best friend she could be. 

Lena didn’t have to know about her feelings. Or that when she compliments her she thought about it for hours. She doesn’t have to know how flustered Webby gets when she catches herself thinking about her.

What she does need to know is how much Webby cared about her wellbeing. She needed to know that Webby would be by her side, no matter what. She needed to know that she would listen to Lena.

She would listen if it didn’t matter, she would listen if it was the most important thing in the world. She would listen to anything Lena wanted to talk about.

That's what good friends do.

~

Lena did something similar for her, now that she thought about it.

Webby would rant about death traps, or the McDuck family history, or anything she was particularly focused on, and Lena was there.

Lena was always there.

Webby was incredibly lucky, she had one of the best friends in the whole wide world.

~

So… 

Webby Vanderquck was in love with Lena Sabrewing.

Yeah. She was. And she was fine with it. 

* * *

If only Webby knew. Somewhere, across town, in the Sabrewing household, was a girl. 

Her name was Lena.

Lena Sabrewing was deeply and hopelessly in love with Webby Vanderquck, and Lena had already decided there was nothing she could do about it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We love projecting.  
> This is kinda weird and sad but that's the mood right now so...  
> Hope you liked it anyways!! I have another fanfic almost exactly like this one but with way more mentions of crying and also HDL comforting Webby and a confession. Basically, it's a lot better because it's not just weird pining!!!  
> Have a good day folks, thanks for reading.


End file.
